Diecinueve años
by PauliWeasley
Summary: Hace tiempo me imaginaba qué pasaría en los diecinueve años que J.K. Rowling dejó a la imaginación. Pues aquí está el resultado de la mía. Así que los personajes, lugares y todo lo que reconozcan es obra de ella. Dejen reviews :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares y todo lo que reconozcan es obra de J.K. Rowling. Yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación a partir de su hermosa historia...

En diecinueve años pasan muchas cosas...

* * *

No había otra cosa en la mente de Ron. Solo estaba la vergüenza, el temor, la ira. Sabía que no se merecía nada de ella en ese momento pero no podía evitar mirarla. La tortura era terrible. Si a ella la estaban torturando, a él había sido peor. No recordaba haber sentido un dolor como ese en toda su vida.

Era el dolor de pensar que podía perder a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Era sentir una fatiga en el pecho que lo aprisionaba y no lo dejaba respirar. Era ver imágenes pasar por su cabeza, imágenes en las cuales él se veía perdido en un mundo sin Hermione. Era soportar escucharla sufrir sin él poder hacer nada por salvarla de lo que podría ser una horrible y cruel muerte. Se le estaba yendo la vida. ¡Ella era su vida! Aunque él le había fallado antes, la había abandonado, ella no podía irse sin perdonarlo y sin escuchar todas las cosas que él tenía por decirle.

Ron no podía dejar de verla en su mente. Veía su hermosa sonrisa, sus gestos de concentración, sus ojos marrones brillantes y trataba de rogarle a gritos en su cabeza que soportara ya que no podía hacer nada más. Tal vez era un egoísta pero sabía que no iba a poder concebir su vida sin ella.

Sabía que aunque ella era la torturada, él solo quería dejar de escuchar sus gritos desgarradores, quería dejar de pensar en ella y en que estaba en peligro, pero no, si ella gritaba al menos demostraba que aún estaba viva. Las lágrimas bajaban rápidamente por las mejillas de Ron y el aire le faltaba.

- ¡Hermione! ¡HERMIONE! - gritó cuando escuchó los quejidos de ella en el piso de arriba otra vez.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" le preguntó Ron a la Hermione de su mente "¡¿Qué voy a hacer si no estás?" Esa era sin duda la pregunta más cruel que hubiera podido formular.

¡Ella iba a sobrevivir! ¡Ella no se iría! ¡Él tenía que decirle que estaba enamorado de ella desde hacía tiempo! ¡Hermione no se podía ir, tenía que saberlo! "Te lo diré" le dijo Ron en su imaginación mientras sollozaba en una esquina de aquel sótano. "¡Te diré lo que siento y te besaré y tendré veinte hijos contigo… solo no te vayas!"

- Hermione… - susurró ahogando un nuevo sollozo.

Un nuevo grito se escuchó desde arriba. El grito más doloroso que Ron hubiera podido escuchar. Golpeó la pared con la mano otra vez para que el dolor físico distrajera un poco el sufrimiento de su corazón y como si golpeando la pared pudiera derrumbarla y rescatar a Hermione de la tortura.

Ron sabía que no había forma de salir, sin embargo lleno de angustia y dolor se prometió que saldría y la vería de nuevo, viva y sonriente. "Te confesaré lo que siento", le dijo en su mente "No me importa si no me correspondes, Hermione, cuando salgamos de aquí te diré que te amo" Sus lágrimas aumentaron con este pensamiento. Ella se estaba muriendo ante una maldición torturadora y él nunca podría decirle que la amaba.

Ron cerró los ojos con fuerza y la imaginó claramente en la mente para gritárselo. "¡Te amo!" le dijo con todas sus fuerzas ante la posibilidad de no podérselo decir de frente. "Hermione, te amo, te amo, te amo…" repitió imaginándosela y rogando que ella en su pensamiento pudiera escucharlo y resistiera la tortura para poder luego reclamarle a él por su atrevimiento.

Imaginó que ella ponía cara de sorprendida y que él le acariciaba las mejillas, hasta que escuchó algo acerca de salir de ahí. Se paró, limpió sus lágrimas y decidido volvió a hablarle imaginariamente "Saldré de aquí, estarás bien, iré por ti y al fin te lo diré, Hermione, de una vez por todas te lo diré"

Y ahora ahí estaba, con los ojos fijos en el techo, sus manos sudorosas, todo su cuerpo temblando y sin saber cómo carajos decirle a su mejor amiga que estaba enamorado de ella. Él se lo había prometido a sí mismo y a ella en su imaginación que en cuanto salieran de todo ese lío, él le confesaría lo que sentía. Ella había sobrevivido y ahora Voldemort estaba muerto, pero Ron no se sentía capaz de decir nada. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la batalla y hasta ahora no habían hablado de ellos, del beso. Las pocas veces que habían estado solos habían hablado de Fred, de los señores Granger, en fin.

Ron sabía que después de la perdida de Fred lo que más necesitaba ahora era tener a Hermione a su lado. Así que la había llevado al cobertizo para que estuvieran solos por si él por fin se animaba a confesar. Pero ahora estaban ahí y él se había quedado en completo silencio. El cobertizo no era precisamente el lugar más romántico del mundo, con escobas y cosas raras por todos lados pero había sido por eso que la había llevado ahí. Si hubiera sido en el lago por ejemplo, Ron se hubiera puesto mucho más nervioso. Sin embargo él no podía decir nada y por un momento hasta esperó que fuera ella quien diera el primer paso otra vez.

Pero no, debía ser valiente. Hermione parecía impaciente y con ganas de irse así que Ron se armó de valor y empezó.

- Hermione… yo quería… - Ron bajó la mirada hasta los ojos de Hermione que lo miraban escrutadoramente - quería saber si… ¿Puedes esperarme aquí un momento?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Hermione antes de que Ron saliera a grandes zancadas del cobertizo y cerrara la puerta detrás de él.

El día estaba soleado y completamente hermoso. Se alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido del agua del lago moviéndose armoniosamente. Ron empezó a dar vueltas por el patio de La Madriguera sin saber qué hacer. ¡Había dejado a Hermione sola en el cobertizo! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Se devolvió pero se detuvo frente a la puerta. De todas formas no iba a poder decirle nada si ella estaba frente a él con sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus rizos cayendo en sus hombros, sus ojos brillando en medio de la tenue luz…

Ron vio de repente que la puerta se movía un poco. Hermione no lo iba a esperar más, se iba a ir. Antes de que ella saliera, Ron sacó su varita del pantalón y cerrando los ojos hizo salir de ella un chorrito de luz que en unos segundos se convertiría en un fox terrier. Ron apoyó su espalda en la pared de madera y todavía con los ojos cerrados escuchó su propia voz dentro del cobertizo. En otra situación se hubiera puesto feliz de haber logrado hacer un patronus parlante pero ahora lo único que pudo hacer fue colorarse hasta las orejas y apretar con fuerza los puños.

- Hermione, lamento no decirte esto de frente pero ya sabes lo torpe que soy para estas cosas. Sé que somos amigos pero… ¡Merlín! Tú me gustas ¿sí? ¡Me gustas mucho!

El corazón de los dos se paralizó mientras el fox terrier de Ron se desvanecía en el aire. Hermione no sabía que Ron estaba al otro lado de la puerta así que se dejó caer en el piso y apoyó su cabeza en la pared. Se dobló y abrazó sus piernas sin saber qué hacer. Pensó que tal vez esa no había sido la mejor forma de decírselo pero en el fondo se lo agradecía ya que si Ron hubiera estado ahí, ella tendría que responderle algo al instante. Y no es que ella no le correspondiera, pero sin duda era algo impresionante y debía tomarse el tiempo para digerirlo. No es que ella no se lo hubiera imaginado, sin embargo no dejaba de ser sorpresivo.

Hermione había esperado ese momento por varios años y muchas veces pensó que nunca llegaría como cuando Ron se metió con Lavender, cuando los abandonó en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, cuando ella casi muere siendo torturada por Bellatrix o cuando se encontraban en medio de la guerra sin saber si iban a sobrevivir.

No le parecía normal nada de lo que pasaba. Tal vez no era verdad, después de todo Hermione había imaginado millones de veces que Ron se lo declaraba, así que, ¿quién le garantizaba que esta vez era real? Sin embargo la voz de Ron aún le retumbaba en los oídos. ¡No podía ser su imaginación de nuevo! Y ya le había pasado eso en varias ocasiones. Ron le decía que sentía algo más que una amistad por ella y en un segundo desaparecía y resultaba que había estado ella sola y que nunca se lo había dicho en realidad. Recordó la boda de Bill y Fleur. Mientras bailaban, ella había podido jurar que Ron en medio de su ira por lo de Viktor y un poco tomado, le estaba diciendo que estaba loco por ella y cuando su pobre autocontrol no pudo más e iba a besarlo, un empujón de Ginny, quien había estado bailando cerca de ella, le desinfló su perfecta burbuja. Y resultó que simplemente habían estado bailando, solo eso. Lo que había pasado es que su mente no podía evitar volar si las manos de Ron estaban en su cintura y su aroma daba de lleno en sus fosas nasales.

Pero ahora tenía que ser cierto. Su cabeza no tenía derecho a hacerle eso de nuevo. ¡No después de que ella lo había besado y él le había respondido el beso! Y justamente ahora tenía unas alocadas de volver a besarlo. Saboreó con deleite sus propios labios que aún llevaban el beso de Ron en ellos. Se levantó dispuesta a buscarlo y probar su boca de nuevo pero no se atrevió.

- ¿Hermione? - preguntó Ron desde la puerta asomando a penas la cabeza.

Hermione caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió por completo dejando ver a Ron. Frente a frente, parados en la puerta, se sonrieron. Ron entró al cobertizo con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Pensé que te habías ido, que te habías desaparecido. Sí escuchaste… a mi patronus ¿verdad?

Hermione se sonrojó. Él se lo había confirmado, era cierto. Sin pensar se lanzó hacia Ron y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Ron, estoy orgullosa, hiciste un patronus parlante!

- Admito que me salió bastante bien - Ron sonrió con modestia - Ya sabes lo que dicen, si tienes en que inspirarte…

- Vamos… vamos a almorzar. Tú mamá debe estar buscándonos, Ron, es tarde.

- Y… ¿no vas a…? Quiero decir… sobre lo que te dije…

- Lo que tu patronus dijo, más bien - Hermione levantó una ceja.

- Lo que sea, pero… ¿Qué? ¿Qué piensas?

- Bueno… yo… ¿Estás seguro de que este es el momento para esto? Me refiero a que… Fred… yo no quisiera molestarte, sé lo difícil que debe ser…

Ante la mención de Fred, Ron se entristeció. Sus ojos miraron fijamente hacia las escobas, mientras se llenaban de lágrimas. Ron caminó lentamente hacia las escobas y agachándose, agarró una con el mayor cuidado posible.

- Era suya - dijo con la voz quebrada - Era de Fred… - agachó la cabeza al instante sin poder contenerse un segundo más. Su pecosa cara se llenó de lágrimas en pocos segundos y Hermione miraba paralizada cómo caían una por una al piso. No había sido su intención ponerlo así. No quería verlo sufrir. Quería consolarlo pero no sabía cómo.

- ¿Ya ves cómo no era el momento todavía? - dijo Hermione con voz suave.

- Bueno, si no me quieres, no tienes por qué excusarte con eso. Solo dilo y ya. - Ron explotó enojado.

- No quise decir eso, solo que…

- ¿Cuándo va a ser el momento entonces? ¡Por favor, Hermione, son años y años de…! ¿Tendré que esperar a que te cases con Krum?

¡Merlín! ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Krum? "¿Qué tiene que ver Krum con esto?" pensó. Sin embargo el recordar a Fred le hizo sentir todas sus inseguridades encima. Era como si nunca se hubieran ido. La impotencia que sentía era cegadora. Esa impotencia que había sentido al ver a su hermano morir frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada. Todo había sido horrible. Y ahora Hermione le decía que no era momento de hablar de los dos. Si algo había aprendido Ron era que nadie estaba seguramente aferrado a este mundo y no quería perder ni un segundo con Hermione. Ella pudo morir muchas veces y ahora que estaban libres de guerras, ¿ella decía que no era el momento? Era como para morirse de la furia, o eso le parecía al pelirrojo. Había perdido años de estar con Hermione pero ella parecía querer seguir en lo mismo. "A menos de que ella no quisiera estar conmigo" pensó amargamente.

Hermione abrió un poco la boca pero no logró decir nada en un buen rato.

- Ron, ¿por qué…?

- ¡Años! - interrumpió él - ¿Y todavía no es el momento? Dilo de una vez, Hermione, no te intereso.

- Yo no he…

- Tranquila - volvió a interrumpir - No es tu culpa que esto no te importe. Si me disculpas, quisiera ir a almorzar con mi familia.

Ron se secó las lágrimas que le quedaban y dejó la escoba en su lugar cuidadosamente. Se paró y se tambaleó un poco. Estaba mareado. No había dormido mucho últimamente y había llorado en exceso.

Hermione, a pesar de todo, apenas había terminado la guerra, se había prometido que si Ron y ella se volvían a besar alguna vez, sería él quien tendría que besarla. Se lo había prometido, pero que va. "Las promesas son para romperse" pensó. Eso no era exactamente así, pero pensando esto, se alivió un poco de lo que su cuerpo había empezado a hacer. Y es que no se le ocurrió otra forma de calmar el estúpido complejo de inferioridad que Ron estaba mostrando otra vez con su mención de Viktor y sus dudas de que ella le correspondiera.

Mientras Ron recuperaba el equilibrio, Hermione se acercó a él, puso las manos en sus hombros y se arriesgó a besarlo. Era un beso salado pero no le importó. Para ella sabía delicioso. Esta era la segunda vez que lo besaba en la boca y sin embargo parecía que llevaba toda la vida haciéndolo. Sus labios se reconocían, se acoplaban. Esto era la perfección. Besar a Ron era la perfección en su más grande magnitud. El beso que habían compartido en la batalla había sido más pasional. ¡Habían estado en medio de una guerra! Tenían que probar en unos segundos lo que no habían probado en años y quien sabe si podrían volver a probar. Ahora en cambio, había tiempo. Todo el que quisieran. Por eso se besaron con lentitud y Ron no tuvo necesidad de levantar a Hermione en el aire. Solo la abrazó, un brazo por la espalda y otro por la cintura. Duró algunos minutos. Movían sus cabezas a un lado y a otro mientras el grito de Molly llamando al almuerzo llegaba a sus oídos. Hermione separó su boca de la de él e hizo un corto camino de pequeños besos hasta el oído de Ron para susurrarle.

- Lo acepto, este era el momento. - Hermione dejó caer su cabeza y la apoyó en el pecho de Ron mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos, los que habían tenido en sus hombros.

- No. - dijo Ron pareciendo de mucho mejor humor - Creo que tenías razón, Hermione, este no era el momento, debimos hacer esto hacer miles de años atrás, ¿no te parece?

Hermione rió - Me parece que no pasas oportunidad para contradecirme.

- Solo a veces - dijo Ron con una sonrisa débil - Vamos a almorzar ¿no? Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un…

Hermione lo volvió a besar. Sinceramente no le interesaba qué se comería él. Toda la pecosa piel del rostro de Ron estaba llena de rastros de lágrimas pero Hermione se sentía en las nubes. Le acarició ambas mejillas mientras lo besaba. Le acarició los párpados, la frente, el pelo… y él la abrazaba.

El estómago de Ron gruñó recordándole a su dueño que no se alimentaba de besos. "Lo haría" pensó Ron extasiado. Sin embargo… sí, tenía hambre. Salieron del cobertizo riendo y dándose pequeños empujones de juego.

Si ese era el momento o no, no lo sabían con certeza, lo cierto es que había sido el mejor de toda su vida, hasta ahora, porque vendrían muchos más.

* * *

:D Este es el inicio de mi historia acerca de lo que pasó en los diecinueve años... espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews y pasen por mis otras historias porque si son tan Ronmiones como yo les van a gustar (ojalá jajaja)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares y todo lo que reconozcan es obra de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

- Claro, todos me tratan como si fuera el… ¡Es el colmo! ¿Acaso tengo 5 años? "Nada de eso, jovencito" - imitó el pelirrojo con rabia - ¡Por favor! Y yo siempre haciéndole caso. ¡Es que la culpa la tengo yo que me pongo a obedecerle! "Ronald, eso no está bien. Ronald, no hables con la boca llena. Ronald, cuidado con ese vocabulario. Ronald, aprende a tus hermanos. Ronald, deberías darle buen ejemplo a Ginny. ¡Ronald, Ronald, Ronald!" ¡Solo eso saben en esta casa! ¡Fastidiar! Ah, pero si fuera para para algo bueno no me llamaría. Y yo aquí divagando tontamente y ella feliz y tranquila. ¡Es el colmo! ¡Estoy aburrido de que me trate como a un niño! Ah, pero vean a Ginny o a George. Ellos van y vienen y hacen lo que quieren. En cambio yo… ¿A nadie se le ocurre que también merezco un poco de libertad? ¡Claro, a Ron nunca le es permitido hacer nada! Pero más pronto de lo que creen me he de ir lejos y ahí estarán todos llorando arrepentidos por no haber…

- ¿Ron? - dijo Hermione intentando controlar su furia - por si no te habías dado cuenta, estoy tratando de leer y no puedo hacerlo si tú estas hable y hable y hable…

- ¿Tú también? ¡Genial! ¡Solo falta llamar a Harry para ver qué tiene que reprocharme!

- Ronald, por favor no empieces…

- ¡No empieces tú! - Ron, recostado en su cama, lanzaba un…. hacia arriba desahogando su rabia y mientras él se sulfuraba, el….. llegaba casi al techo, sus orejas se ponían cada vez más rojas y sus ojos echaban fuego. - ¡Si eres igual que mamá! "Ronald, Ronald, Ronald" ¡Vives para regañarme! ¡Todos aquí lo hacen!

- Ron, el hecho de que tu mamá no haya dejado que me quede esta noche en tu cuarto no significa que no… - Hermione recostada a su lado con un libro abierto tratando de leer, intentó calmarlo.

- ¡Sí significa! - la interrumpió - ¿Es que no ves cómo es?

Hermione siguió con su libro y Ron siguió con su discurso y lanzando el….. cada vez con más fuerza.

- Yo siempre tengo que agachar la cabeza, siempre tengo que resignarme. ¿Crees acaso que Ginny no se ha quedado alguna noche con Harry? ¡Ja! Conozco a ese par. No lo he comprobado pero tengo mis sospechas. Y George con Angelina… bueno, de ellos ni qué decir. Yo soy el único idiota que me dejo de las tonterías de mamá. ¡Es que por Merlín! ¡De verdad cree que tengo 5 años! ¿Y qué hago yo al respecto? "Bueno mamá." "Ronald, no hables así."- volvió a imitar - "Bueno mamá." "Ronald, no puedes salir." "Bueno mamá." "Ronald, no gastes la plata en eso." "Bueno mamá." "Ronald, no pelees con tu hermana." "Bueno mamá." "Ronald, no te metas en esto." "Bueno mamá." "Ronald, deja que Harry y Ginny tengan su espacio." "Bueno mamá." ¡Y dónde está mi espacio! - Ron golpeó el techo con el….. - ¡Dónde!

- Por favor, no te queda el papel de víctima. - Dijo Hermione con ironía.

- ¡Estoy cansado! No puede verme un rato feliz porque ahí mismo busca alguna excusa y me regaña. ¡Como si tuviera 5 años!

- Entonces no te comportes como tal.

- ¡Y a nadie parece importarle mi situación! Bueno, solo para burlarse. ¿Qué les he hecho yo a ustedes? ¿Qué les hice?

Hermione se vio tentada a pegarle en la cabeza con el libro para que se calle, pero se arrepintió a última hora.

- ¡No es justo! Yo que tuve que aguantar desde siempre las bromas de los gemelos, al insoportable de Percy, la pesada de Ginny… y hasta me aguanté que Harry se metiera con mi hermana… ¡Y lo que es más, una novia y una mamá que me tratan con si fuera un niño de 5 años! ¡De verdad que estoy mal! Y cuando trato de quedarme una noche con mi novia antes de separarnos por varias semanas, mi mamá me lo prohíbe y mi querida novia se pone de su lado. ¡Hasta donde hemos llegado!

- Sí, claro, ¡Ronald Weasley contra el mundo! -dijo Hermione burlonamente.

- ¡Pues sí! Si hasta parece que tú no querías quedarte esta noche conmigo. Por eso te pusiste de su lado. Y claro, ahora te pones a leer tan tranquila mientras yo solo puedo lamentarme. No puedo creer que seas tan fría, Hermione, y que no te importe que no nos vayamos a ver durante…

- Claro que me importa, Ron, pero no soy tan escandalosa como tú.

- ¿Escandaloso me dices? ¡Escandaloso si hubiera protestado!

- ¿Y no lo estás haciendo ahora?

- Sí, pero no con mamá. Aunque pensándolo bien, debí haberlo hecho. ¿Qué tiene de malo quedarme contigo una noche? Ni que hiciéramos… bueno, el hecho es que no sé por qué no confía en mí. Solo quería que compartiéramos juntos un rato antes de que me vaya. ¡A Ginny sí la dejó irse con Harry! ¿Y yo? ¿Por qué no les prohibió salir hoy también? ¡Es que claro, si no soy yo no hay por qué molestar a nadie!

Hermione estaba en la misma página desde hace más o menos 20 minutos en los que Ron no la dejaba concentrarse con su tonta discusión. Ya hasta sentía un tic nervioso en el ojo que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento.

- ¡Pero algún día me voy a ir! ¡Y los veré a todos llorar!

- ¡YA! - gritó Hermione cerrando el libro y parándose de la cama - ¡TE VAS!

- ¿Qué? - murmuró Ron nervioso.

- ¡Que te vas! ¡No voy a seguir aguantándote! ¡Ya! ¡Fuera de aquí!

Ron se quedó perplejo unos segundos. Hermione sacó amenazadoramente su varita y lo apuntó así que Ron se deslizó hasta la puerta con miedo.

- ¡Y no quiero escuchar tus tonterías de nuevo por aquí! - dijo Hermione justo cuando Ron cerraba la puerta.

- ¡Linda novia la que tengo! - gritó Ron desde afuera para que ella escuchara y se fue dando patadas a todo lo que podía.

Llegó a la sala y se sentó en un mueble. ¡Maldita sea, el… se le había quedado en el cuarto! Así que ni siquiera tenía con qué o quién desahogarse. Todos se habían ido. Él y Hermione estaban solos en la casa. George estaba en Sortilegios Weasley. Arthur estaba en el ministerio y según había dicho, se iba a demorar. Molly se había ido a no sé dónde con la mamá de Hermione ya que ahora eran amigas. Y por último, Harry y Ginny habían ido a cine y a comer ya que Harry también se separaría de Ginny unas semanas porque él y Ron tenían que ir a un entrenamiento para aurores. Aunque esto solo era una pequeña parte, era obligatorio que fueran.

Así que estaban Ron y Hermione solos, Ron se iría por varias semanas y sin embargo habían peleado. Pero Ron sabía que él tenía razón. Harry y Ginny sí habían podido salir, en cambio él y Hermione no podían dormir juntos una sola noche. ¡Si no iban a hacer nada! Y sin embargo Hermione se había puesto de lado de Molly. ¿Es que no quería quedarse con él? ¡Y ahora lo había sacado! ¡De su propio cuarto! Estaba claro entonces que ella no quería quedarse con él.

Ron tembló de rabia y pateó la mesa que tenía al frente. ¡No podía ni pensarlo! Mientras él intentaba por todos los medios compartir tiempo con ella, Hermione lo alejaba. Se había puesto a leer y luego lo había sacado de su cuarto. ¡No podía permitirlo!

Se paró ofuscado y subió haciendo el mayor ruido posible. Miró con detenimiento la puerta que decía: "Habitación de Ronald". Definitivamente no iba a dejar que lo sacaran de su propio cuarto. Levantó la mano para entrar dando un portazo pero se arrepintió. Decidió que era mejor golpear.

Hermione se tiró en la cama con un resoplido. ¡Entonces Ron se quejaba de que ella fuera su novia! ¿Y acaso ella lo había obligado? Ella lo había besado primero en efecto, pero había sido él quien le pidió que fueran novios… o algo parecido. No se lo había pedido exactamente pero… bueno, lo importante es que él había iniciado la relación. ¡Y ahora se quejaba!

Pero bueno, el hecho es que ahora tenía toda la tranquilidad del mundo para seguir leyendo. Ese color anaranjado de todos los carteles en el cuarto daba una sensación de calor. Entonces Hermione recordó que estaba en el cuarto de Ron, o mejor, recordó que había sacado a Ron de su propio cuarto.

Él estaría furioso sin duda, y bueno, tal vez tenía un poco de razón. Ellos dos no iban a hacer nada, solo iban a compartir tranquilamente esa noche. Ron quería dormir con ella, aprovechar un momento más antes de irse y a pesar de todo ella se había puesto en su contra. Y después lo había sacado del cuarto por no dejarla leer cuando después de todo, no era leer lo que quería principalmente. Lo que quería era estar con Ron un rato ya que no podían dormir juntos. ¡Y sin embargo lo había sacado! ¡Había arruinado el que sería su último momento juntos en varias semanas! Decidida a arreglar las cosas, Hermione se paró de la cama y se quedó parada en la puerta un momento al escuchar ruido y sin saber qué le iba a decir a Ron. En seguida puso su mano en el picaporte y abrió. Ahí estaba Ron con la mano alzada y un dejo de rabia y sorpresa en su cara.

Hermione se hizo a un lado cuando él entró furioso y sin decir nada se acostó en la cama de nuevo. Agarró el…* del piso y empezó a tirarla hacia arriba otra vez. Hermione cerró la puerta, perpleja. Ron no había dejado espacio para ella en la cama. Se acercó y se sentó en el filo.

- Ron… - dijo nerviosa mirando los ojos de él que estaban fijos en el…. - no quise sacarte así. Es que tú estabas… ¿No te parece que deberíamos aprovechar este momento? No quiero que estemos peleados… no nos veremos en varias semanas… debemos compartir un rato para… ¡Ron, al menos, ¿podrías dignarte a mirarme?

Ron giró la mirada hacia ella fríamente - ¿Te parece que deberíamos compartir un rato? Porque la verdad es que no lo demuestras. Lo que me parece es que no quieres quedarte conmigo y la verdad no pienso obligarte a hacerlo. Pero este es mi cuarto. Si quieres vete al cuarto de Ginny, allá podrás leer tranquilamente sin mi molesta presencia.

Hermione le dio una mirada igual de fría a la de él, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero estando ahí se regresó. Ese era su último momento con Ron antes de que él se fuera al entrenamiento. No podían están peleados. Hermione no iba a dejar que Ron se fuera así. Pensó que Harry y Ginny por ejemplo, habían ido a cine y a comer (y según Harry había planeado, llevaría a Ginny a un lugar especial aunque no le había contado qué lugar era ese). Y mientras tanto, Ron y ella peleaban como perros y gatos. Eso no podía seguir así. Ron podía estar furioso pero ya cedería.

Como impulsada por alguna fuerza extraña y poderosa, Hermione empujó a Ron y se acostó junto a él otra vez. Pero ahora no cogió el libro. Solo aprovecharía para sentir a Ron a su lado sin ocuparse de nada más. Solo sentir su respiración, ver de reojo su pelo rojo sobre la almohada, escuchar los resoplidos que daba…

Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo suponía que Hermione lo había desafiado. Pero él no se iba a dejar. Ella pretendía que fuera él quien tuviera que salir del cuarto, pero ese era SU cuarto y Ron no iba a salir de ahí. Siguió tirando el….. al techo para molestar a Hermione hasta lograr que se fuera pero no se había dado cuenta de que ella ya no le prestaba atención a eso.

Ron tiraba el….. con más y más fuerza y al ver que Hermione ni se inmutaba y no daba ninguna señal de querer salir de ahí, utilizó toda su fuerza y el… llegó al techo bruscamente, rebotó y se devolvió directamente en dirección de la cara de Hermione. Ahora sí había que preocuparse. Angustiado, Ron se lanzó a atrapar el….. antes de que cayera y lo consiguió. Solo que justo quedó con su cabeza encima de Hermione. Ella lo abrazó por detrás. Ron creyó que ella seguía con el juego de pelearse así que no tomó eso como un abrazo. Sacó la varita de su pantalón y apuntó con ella hacia atrás, donde estaba Hermione.

- Hermione, suéltame o vas a ver.

Ella no tenía necesidad de pensar mucho. Entendió al instante lo que Ron pensaba.

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer si no te suelto? - le preguntó burlona.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga? - dijo Ron a la defensiva tratando de zafarse del agarre.

- No sé - dijo Hermione y sacó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ron mientras lo sostenía con fuerza por el pecho - Después de todo vas a ser auror ¿no? Está bien que practiques…

Ron se enfureció todavía más.

- ¿Te burlas a mí, eh? No lo puedo creer, Hermione, pero no voy a permitirte…

No pudo continuar. Ella lo besó en el cuello con ternura y como había planeado, Ron cedió. El pelirrojo puso su varita y la de ella en la mesa de noche y se incorporó en el abrazo de Hermione para que ella siguiera besándole el cuello.

- ¿Ya ves? - habló Ron cerrando los ojos ante la sensación - Siempre termino resignándome. ¡Por eso es que me tratan como a un niño! Debería darme mi lugar.

- Este es tu lugar, Ron. ¡Conmigo!

Ron sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Era cierto, ese era su lugar. Y probablemente hubiera sonreído más si hubiera sabido que esa noche iba a pasar algo muy importante. Iba a contarle algo que no sabía por qué hasta ahora no le había contado.

Movió la cabeza hacia un lado para permitir que Hermione siguiera con su camino de besos y a tientas, le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Se sintió un poco estúpido por haber pensado en irse bravo con ella, pero ya no importaba. De todas formas, estaban abrazados en la cama de Ron. Felizmente abrazados.

* * *

Dejen reviews y pasen por mis otras historias :D ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Personajes y todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

* * *

A Hermione ya no le bastó su cuello. Giró a Ron hacia ella y se besaron en la boca como siempre lo hacían después de alguna pelea. Era como decir "perdón" y "te perdono" simplemente al juntar sus labios.

- Estamos solos ¿no? - dijo Hermione al separarse por un poco de aire.

- Parece…

- ¿Y qué hora es?

- Yo diría que… las 8…

- ¿Tu quisieras…? - Hermione sonrió.

- ¿Quisiera qué? - Ron levantó una ceja. Hermione desabrochó algunos botones de la camisa de él y lo miró furtivamente - Oh… ya veo… te refieres a… sesión de caricias…

Hermione se sonrojó - ¡No le digas así, Ron! - protestó.

- ¿Cómo le digo entonces, mi querida sabelotodo?

- Pues… no sé… sesión de caricias, no creo que suene muy bien.

- ¡Pero eso es lo que es!

- Bien, sesión de caricias entonces…

Aquel nombre se debía a Ron. A decir verdad nunca habían llegado a más de acariciarse, por eso a Ron le pareció un buen nombre porque como él decía, eso es lo que era. Una sesión de caricias. Solo que a Hermione no le agradaba demasiado ese nombre aunque claro, ella también aceptaba que eso era.

Ron, que tenía las manos en la espalda de Hermione, las metió por debajo de la blusa subiendo y bajando dulcemente por su piel, mientras la besaba en la boca. Hermione mientras tanto siguió desabrochando los botones de esa camisa que lo único que hacía era estorbar y entre los dos lograron tirarla al piso.

Hermione se estremeció al mirar el pecho desnudo de Ron. No sabía por qué después de tanto tiempo aun sentía vértigo al verlo así. Todavía temblaba con sus besos y le volaban mariposas en el estómago cuando tacaba su piel. Y esta vez no era diferente. Con agilidad acariciaba y besaba cuanto podía.

Ron con total emoción, pasó la blusa de ella por su cabeza y esta fue a dar al piso también. A él le pasaba lo mismo que a Hermione. Ya la había visto así muchas veces y sin embargo seguía embobándose cada vez que la veía de esa forma. Puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y ella sin querer le mordió el labio ante el contacto.

Hermione bajó y le besó el cuello, los hombros y el pecho haciendo que Ron se riera como un tonto por las cosquillas que le causaba. Pero a Hermione le encantaba escucharlo reír. Por eso siempre le hacía cosquillas también con sus manos, por donde pasaba. Es que Ron era así, propenso a las cosquillas, en cambio ella no era así. Cuando Ron decidió que ya se había reído lo suficiente y besó el cuello de ella, Hermione solo pudo dar pequeños gemidos y acariciar el pecho de él con más fuerza.

Ron fue bajando con sus besos lentamente. Cuando llegó al pecho de ella, se las ingenió como pudo (y ayudado por ella) para tirar al piso el sujetador y siguió con su tarea esparciendo más y más besos. Al llegar al vientre, Hermione ya estaba completamente loca. Se giró hacia el otro lado dándole la espalda, agarró las manos de él y las hizo acariciar todo lo que él ya había besado y de pronto también las besaba. Ron por su parte besaba ahora la espalda de Hermione y a veces mordía suavemente.

Desde atrás se acercaba para besar su mejilla y la comisura de sus labios. Después de todo, no se iban a ver en varias semanas y los dos eran conscientes de la falta que les iba a hacer el otro.

Ron puso a Hermione boca abajo y consiguió besarle la cintura mientras sus manos seguían atrapadas entre el pecho, el cuello y la boca de ella. Hermione se giró de golpe y a Ron le dio un poco de mareo al verla semidesnuda debajo de él. Frente a frente como estaban, volvieron a besarse en la boca con ternura.

Después de unos minutos, Ron se levantó de la cama y agarró una chaqueta de él del armario. Levantó a Hermione y se la puso. Ella se quedó boquiabierta ante la acción de él. No sabía qué era lo que pretendía pero se dejó vestir con aquella prenda que en todo caso tenía impregnado el aroma de Ron. Y podía sentir el interior de la chaqueta a la perfección ya que no tenía puesto nada debajo.

Ron la agarró de la mano y la sacó al jardín. Él empezó a temblar por el frio que hacía afuera pero continuó caminando hasta un lugar algo alejado de la casa, cerca de un lago y de muchos árboles que se movían con el soplido del viento. Al llegar a la orilla del lago, el frio se hizo más intenso pero Ron no desistió. Se acostó y Hermione vio cómo se estremecía con el frio de la hierba en su espalda desnuda. Tuvo el impulso de regañarlo pero en ese momento se le ahogaron las palabras en la garganta.

Se acostó junto a él y su mano se quejó al tocar la fría y húmeda hierba.

- Debiste haber traído una chaqueta para ti. - dijo Hermione.

- No. Nos hubiéramos demorado más.

Hermione le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, notando que seguía temblando. - Pero te vas a enfermar. - le dijo.

- Entonces tendrás que cuidarme.

- Lo haría, pero mañana te vas al entrenamiento con Harry.

- Entonces aguantaré con la enfermedad hasta que regrese para que me puedas cuidar.

- Ron, es en serio, no voy a dejar que…

- Hermione, - la interrumpió - no te traje aquí para que me regañes.

- Esta bien, solo deja que…

Con las mejillas coloradas, Hermione se saó la chaqueta, la estiró en la hierba y los dos se acostaron encima. Sin embargo seguía haciendo frio adelante, en el pecho de ambos.

Ron bajó la guardia, se resignó y se incorporó para ir a traer algo mas con qué cubrirse. Pero Hermione lo jaló del brazo y lo hizo recostar de nuevo. La única solución para aguantar el frio entonces era…

- Abrazarnos, Ron, no queda otra.

Ron se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. Se incorporó hacia ella, metió el brazo debajo de su cabeza y el otro sobre su vientre. Hermione se acomodó en el pecho de Ron y con las manos en su espalda, trató de darle calor.

En poco tiempo estuvieron tibios debido al calor del otro y un poco al sentir su cuerpo medio desnudo pegado al otro.

- Debimos habernos vestido antes de venir - dijo Hermione.

- ¿Quieres disfrutar del momento del momento sin molestar? Además ya no hace tanto frio ¿o sí?

- Bueno, ya no. Sin embargo se supone que somos responsables, no debimos salir…

No pudo hablar más porque Ron le besó los labios para callarla.

- Bueno, aun no te he dicho a qué venimos aquí. - dijo Ron - Parece que esta noche precisamente, el cielo está muy estrellado. Fred y George solían decirme cosas sobre las estrellas cuando era pequeño. Nunca se las decían a nadie más, solo a mí. Aunque nos reuniéramos todos, ellos se me acercaban y, señalándolas, me decían cosas extrañas sobre ellas, a veces graciosas, a veces miedosas. Ahora que Fred no está, - Ron sintió una horrible angustia subir por su garganta y algunas lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos. Aunque había pasado mucho tiempo, el recordar a Fred le dolía como si apenas hubiera muerto el día anterior. Pero no reprimió las lágrimas. ¡Estaba con Hermione! Ella al ver la tristeza que lo invadió, lo abrazó más fuerte y con una mano, limpió sus lágrimas. - ahora alguien más debe saber esas cosas… tú deberías saberlas.

Hermione se coloró al instante y trato de rebatir.

- Ron, yo te agradezco pero… creo que no debería ser yo quien… bueno, yo no soy… creo que debería ser Ginny o alguno de tus hermanos ¿no crees?

- No - dijo él firmemente - debes ser tú porque una de esas cosas te involucraba a ti.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos pero no dijo nada.

- Por allá - Ron señaló con la mano - está la bruja mayor. Ella es el símbolo del destino. Por allá, según los gemelos, estoy yo, ¿me ves? - Hermione sonrió tratando de imaginar a Ron en el montón de puntitos - Y allá estas tú.

- Ajá - balbuceó Hermione con el ceño fruncido a ver si veía algo más que estrellas.

- Los dos estamos en dirección de la bruja del destino ¿lo ves? Nuestro destino era juntarnos con el otro. Cuando Fred y George me lo decían, yo trataba de hacerme el tonto y de no pensar en eso. Luego, cuando tuve que aceptar que me había enamorado de ti, salía a ver las estrellas para convencerme de que estar contigo era mi destino y que no tenía de qué preocuparme. Incluso… - Ron se avergonzó - en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, en mi turno de guardia, me ocupaba en ver las estrellas para quitarme la estúpida idea de que tú y Harry tenían algo. Pero no sé por qué, una de esas veces llegué a ver a Harry ahí y él iba en dirección dela bruja del destino contigo, no yo. Tal vez el relicario me hizo ver eso, pero yo no pensaba, solo me llené de rabia y… bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó. Pero ahí estamos, Hermione, iguales. - Ron señaló las estrellas con más ánimo. - No ha cambiado. Los dos unidos por el destino o por lo que sea. No hay nadie más.

Hermione agradeció haber estado acostada porque si no se hubiera derrumbado al piso de inmediato. Él tenía razón, lo gemelos habían tenido razón. Ese había sido siempre el destino de los dos, desde que se conocieron en aquel vagón del expreso de Hogwarts, estar juntos.

- ¿Cómo habrán sabido Fred y George que terminaríamos así? - preguntó Hermione sin saber qué más decir.

- No sé… tal vez… ¡Alguno de ellos es la bruja del destino! - Ron rió estrepitosamente.

- Si me lo hubieran dicho no hubiera sufrido tanto cuando en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, te fuiste... o cuando te metiste con Lavender.

- Bueno, para la próxima ya lo sabes - dijo Ron con burla pero a Hermione no le hizo mucha gracia así que le pegó con el codo en las costillas.

Pero sin duda, a Ron no le había hecho bien el recordar a su hermano muerto y Hermione sabía que no podía dejarlo solo. Después de todo había sido por ella.

Luego de un rato en que miraron las estrellas cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos, decidieron regresar al a casa. Como pudieron, compartieron la chaqueta y al llegar, se vistieron. Hermione no sabía cómo iba a enfrentar a la señora Weasley después de haberla apoyado, pero esa noche iba a dormir con Ron a como diera lugar.

Comieron sándwiches en la cocina mientras Ron le contaba a Hermione por enésima vez cómo eran los entrenamientos para aurores y lo poco que le gustaba la comida que les daban. Y claro, por enésima vez, Hermione lo aconsejaba y le daba montones de besos en las mejillas para que no se le fueran a olvidar por allá. Luego, ella fue al cuarto de Ginny a buscar su pijama, los dos se cambiaron, se cepillaron los dientes (Ron haciendo caras frente al espejo) y se metieron en el calor y la comodidad de la cama de Ron.

Seguramente llegaría Harry al cuarto ya que él dormía ahí. Entonces se enterarían todos y Molly los descubriría, pero no les importó. Solo querían compartir esa noche juntos antes de separarse. Y aunque pudieran despertarlos a la madrugada a punta de gritos, se acomodaron, se abrazaron, se dieron un beso corto en la boca y se durmieron plácidamente, "ojalá hasta el otro día" pensó Ron.

* * *

Gracias a los que me agregaron a sus favoritos y a quienes me han hecho feliz con sus comentarios :D

Pero no dejen de comentar. Entre más comenten más me inspiro ;)


End file.
